


Dary, jež mi byly dány

by Cvokhauz



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband Survivors, Canon-Compliant, Canonical Unhappy Ending, Dlouhé Konverzace Za Čím Dál Horších Podmínek, Druhý věk, Elvish Science and Technology, Eregion, Gap Filler, Gen, M/M, Mučení, Nešťastný konec, Překlad, Second Age, Torture, Translation, Very Long Conversations Under Increasingly Adverse Circumstances, čeština
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvokhauz/pseuds/Cvokhauz
Summary: "Nejsme tak pošetilí, abychom věřili, že zlo skončilo navždy. Naše naděje však neleží v utajení, ale v síle. Síla je v důvěře, a důvěra v otevřenosti. Buď nám tedy vítán, Annatare Aulendile."Příběh setkání Celebrimbora a Saurona, důvěry, která mezi nimi panovala, a toho, jak byla zklamána.(Jedná se o překlad povídky od arrogantemu, započatý a probíhající s požehnáním autorky.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Protože tento příběh je převážně o elfech, všichni mají alespoň tolik jmen jako rukou, většinou i víc. Následuje krátký rejstřík.
> 
> Celebrimbor je sindarský překlad matčina jména (mother name) Tyelperinquar z Quenyi, které znamená Stříbrná pěst, nebo přesněji Stříbrná ruka-připravená-k-úchopu. Jeho otcovské jméno (father name) je Curufinwë, a sdílí jej se svým otcem Curufinem a dědem Fëanorem. Narvi a někteří členové Bratrstva o něm mluví jako o III, což je přezdívka, kteoru dostal od Narviho. Galadriel používá Telerinskou variantu výslovnosti jeho jména, Telperinquar (která je mimochodem v tagu špatně uvedená jako quenijská varianta). Tyelpe je málo používaná zdrobnělina.
> 
> Annatar, jméno pod kterým se poprvé představí Bratrstvu, znamená Pán Darů. Používá také jméno či přídomek Aulendil, což znamená Auleho přítel. V předchozím věku byl známý jako Sauron ('Nenáviděný') a Gorthaur ('Krutý'.) Mnohem, mnohem dříve, než se stal Morgothovou pravou rukou, se jmenoval Mairon, což znamená Obdivuhodný, Vynikající nebo Drahocenný. (Pozn. překl.: v orig. textu 'precious' - stejné slovo, které Glum používá k označení prstenu. Je to ze strany autorky - a možná i Tolkiena- zajímavá etymologická hříčka, protože sdílí quenijský kořen (mîr) se slovy klenot (ve vazbě Gwaith-i-Mírdain, Klenotnický lid) a Maia. Sauron je tedy svým původním jménem jednak definován jako Maia v tom nejryzejším slova smyslu a druhak svázán s klenoty, vzácnými a drahocennými věcmi, které jsou v Tolkienově legendáriu hlavním zdrojem neštěstí a korupce (ať už se jedná o silmarily nebo Prsteny.) Je zde také možná souvislost s kořenem Frodova 'skutečného' jména v obecné řeči, Maura, o jehož etymologii mi není nic známo.)
> 
> Galadriel byla ve svém mládí ve Valinoru známá jako Artanis. Celebrimbor jí říká Teto. (Ano, v angličtině to zní lépe.)
> 
> Curufin je sindarská varianta jeho otcovského jména Curufinwe. Zdrobnělina je Curvo. (Vyslovuje se to s K. Stejně jako Kelebrimbor. Žádný celer a brambory, prosím.)
> 
> Celegorm je sindarská varianta jeho jména od matky, Tyelkormo, které znamená doslova rychlý vstavač. (Ve smyslu toho, že se rychle rozhněvá, samozřejmě.) Jeho otcovské jméno je Turkafinwe, a většina jeho rodiny mu říká Turko.
> 
> Finrod je také známý jako Felagund, Hloubitel jeskyní, a Findarato v Quenyi.
> 
> Ainur Svatí, Páni Západu, bohové.
> 
> Valar jsou Síly a vyšší bohové.
> 
> Maiar jsou Krásní a nižší bohové.  
>  
> 
> (Pozn. překl.: Snažím se vycházet především z nomenklatury v publikovaném českém překladu Silmarillionu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že překládám většinou v autobuse nebo ve volných hodinách bez přístupu ke knize a internetu se mohou, i přes pozdější revizi a úpravy, vyskytnout chyby. Sháním betareadera.)

Bylo poledne, ale obloha byla stále tmavá; modročerná mračna nad šedým mořem věstila bouři. Velekrál Noldor ve Středozemi opatrně kráčel nad čárou přílivu a prohlížel si místa, kde se sesuv půdy zanechal z pobřeží jen rozryté pásy a odhadoval, jak daleko země ještě ustoupí než její křeče konečně poleví. Pláž pod ním byla neschůdná pro množství kmenů, které vyplavilo moře – některé zčernalé a spálené, jiné s větvemi a kořeny, které ještě vlny nestačily olámat. Vzduch byl chladný a vál studený severní vítr, plný prachu, nesoucí s sebou pach síry a kouře. Zakryl si nos a ústa cípem šály.  
  
„Králi.“  
  
Otočil se – někdo, podle výšky z Eldar a podle hlasu Noldo, k němu směřoval nerovným terénem. „Tvůj herold mi řekl, že bys mohl být tady.“  
  
Nově příchozí byl chráněný před počasím obnošeným cestovním pláštěm, který snad kdysi býval černý nebo tmavě modrý, ale nyní měl po dlouhém nošení stejnou neurčitou barvu podlitiny jako obloha. Zastavil se před králem a shodil kápi.  
  
„Vítej, poutníku. Nechť Rozsvětitelka požehná tvé kroky.“  
  
Zatímco mluvil, prohlédl si Gil-galad cizince. Jeho dlouhé tmavé vlasy byly stažené dozadu pro cestování a v jeho tváři, nebo možná v jeho postoji bylo cosi povědomého: soustředěná síla, skrytý oheň.  
  
„I tvé.“  
  
„Znám tě,“ řekl Gil-galad. „Nebo se mi zdá, že tě znám.“  
  
Kolik z Eldar, prchajících z ruin svých měst, jej minulo během jeho dlouhého života?  
  
„Už jsme se setkali,“ odpověděl cizinec. „Avšak jen krátce, a svět byl tehdy jiný. Na ostrově Balar, po pádu Nargothrondu – „  
  
Cizincova tvář a postoj mu byly povědomé, protože byly jeho vlastní: tmavé vlasy, šedé oči a pýcha Finwëho rodu.  
  
„Celebrimbor,“ řekl s náznakem úžasu v hlase. „Celebrimbor, syn – „ zarazil se a odkašlal si.  
  
Drobný hořký úsměv přelétl Celebrimborovi přes tvář. „Ne, je to jen pravda, králi. Syn Curufina, syna Fëanorova, z Finwëho rodu. Buď pozdraven, rodný.“  
  
Dotkl se špičkami prstů svých rtů a srdce v prastarém pozdravu, který Gil-galad znal jen matně, ze dnů svého mládí v domě Fingolfinově.  
  
„Rodný!“ Úsměv, který se na králově tváři rozhostil, byl nyní širší, a téměř beze stínu. „Kdes byl?“  
  
Celebrimbor nadzvedl obočí a pak se s rozmyslem otočil k neklidnému oceánu. „Na útěku.“  
  
„To se dá říct o nás všech, od doby co si pamatuji,“ opáčil Gil-galad. „Rozhodně se to dá říct o mně – z útočiště do útočiště, a teď znovu.“ Pokynul rukou směrem do vnitrozemí, ačkoli stany, chatrče a sruby Forlindu nebyly z jejich stanoviště vidět.  
  
„Každý den jich přichází více. Někdy mě překvapuje, kolik odmítlo šanci vrátit se do Blažené říše, když pomyslím, že jim nemůžeme nabídnout nic než hlad a žízeň, nejistotu, chlad a tmu. Přesto stále přicházejí, ze zlomených míst. Od Sirionu, z Arvenienu. Z ostrova Balar. Z Angbandu.“  
  
Jeho pohled ztvrdl a opět se obrátil k Celebrimborovi.  
  
„Kdes byl, rodný?“  
  
„Ptáš se mě, jestli jsem byl Morgothovým otrokem?“  
  
„A byl jsi?“  
  
„Ne.“ Jeho hlas byl chladný, ale nebyl v něm hněv. Gil-galad přistoupil blíže, uchopil jeho hlavu do obou rukou a pohlédl zblízka do jeho tváře – ostré oči, zářící ztraceným světlem Valinoru, čisté rysy. Celebrimbor se podvolil téměř pobaveně.  
  
„Kdyby se z očí dalo vyčíst, jestli byl někdo Morgothovým služebníkem, hoře poslední války by možná nebyly tak veliké.“  
  
„To jistě.“ Gil-galad se zdál upokojen, a poodstoupil. „Ale ti, kteří přežili Angband, většinou špatně reagují na dotek. Odpusť, ale musíme být opatrní.“  
  
„Takže jich tady je hodně? Temná síla je pryč – máme se obávat od těch, které věznila?“  
  
Král přikývl v odpovědi – na kterou z otázek, Celebrimbor nevěděl.  
  
„Lidé se jich stále bojí, a návrat vyhnanců to ještě zhoršil. Většina vězňů z žalářů a otrockých táborů severu se vrátila do Amanu – kéž tam naleznou uzdravení, které my jim dát nemůžeme. Ale šeptanda provází ty, kteří zůstali. Proč odmítnout šanci opustit zemi, která jim přinesla tolik utrpení? Učinily je jejich činy nezpůsobilými pro společnost Svatých? Jsou příliš zkažení pro Aman? Co udělali ve službě Nepříteli?“  
  
Odhrnul si z obličeje cíp látky, kterou tam shrnul vítr.  
  
„Většina o tom nemluví. Někteří nemohou.“  
  
„Je mnoho důvodů, proč se nevracet do Amanu,“ opáčil Celebrimbor ostře.  
  
„Já to vím, stejně jako ty. A přece si neumím představit, že je ti západ zapovězen. Zřekl ses svého rodu a jeho činů.“  
  
„A Valar jsou notoricky shovívaví k těm, kdo se zřeknou své minulosti! Ne, proto jsem přišel za tebou a ne za nimi, pane Noldor. Už si nepřeji skrývat, kdo jsem. Chci přijmout zpět své jméno.“  
  
Gil-galadovi se zdálo, že i v šeru kolem něj ten tichý, vážný muž před ním zářil, že v něm hořel stejný oheň, který dal Fëanorovi jméno.  
  
„Proč si myslíš, žes ho ztratil? A proč si myslíš, že je v mé moci ti ho vrátit?“  
  
Celebrimbor byl připravený na výtku, nebo zasmušilé přijetí, ale nečekal kalkulovanou lehkost odpovědi.  
  
„Ztratil? Zřekl jsem se ho v Nargothrondu, před jeho pádem.“  
  
„Fëanor a Fëanorův rod…“ Gil-galad pronesl ta slova téměř s melodičností písně. „Jsi si jistý, že je to jméno, které chceš nosit mezi naším lidem, tady? Pro některé není o moc lepší než Angband.“  
  
„Vím.“  
  
„Skutečně?“ Lehkost se z králova hlasu vytrácela.  
  
„Viděls, co zbylo ze Sirionu, když s ním Fëanorovci skončili? Já ano. Přišel jsem příliš pozdě, Celebrimbore, příliš pozdě na to, abych bránil svůj lid před svým lidem. Stál jsem od té doby v mnoha zničených městech, a utěšoval zraněné přeživší, ale-" Ovinul kolem sebe ruce a zase je uvolnil. „Tahle konkrétní hrůza, destrukce způsobená našimi vlastními. Ta přesnost, ta zuřivost. Vědomí, že tě znají tak dobře.  
  
Morgothovy hordy se nikdy nervaly tak soustředěně, upřené na jediný cíl - chtěly ničit a vyhlazovat pro ničení samo. Ale Fëanorovci - prosekali se Sirionem s takovým soustředěním a pečlivostí, že to bylo téměř umění."  
  
Celebrimbor se nepohnul, ale promluvil potichu.  
  
"Jsem poslední svého rodu, králi, a nejsem svázán přísahou, kterou složil můj otec. Neskloním hlavu a neopustím svět, pro který jsme bojovali. Neřeknu, že jsme skončili - ani Eldar, ani Noldor, ani má rodina. Jsem tady, Gil-galade, tady na těchto opuštěných březích, abych skrze svůj život a dílo svých rukou mohl Fëanorovu rodu dát jiné dědictví než jen to potřísněné krví."  
  
Dlouhou chvíli ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, zatímco moře mezi troskami dole sténalo a vítr jim do očí hnal popel.  
  
"Dobře tedy! Vezmi si zpět jméno, kterého ses zřekl - chceš si vzít zpět i vládu nad Noldor?"  
  
Celebrimbor sebou trhl, jako by ho Gil-galad udeřil.  
  
Král se zasmál. "Nepřekvapuješ mě, tvá sestřenice Galadriel se také tvářila jako bych jí dal políček, když jsem se zeptal na to samé." Povzdechl si. "Chápu tě - vláda nad Noldor je pocta zahrnující napřed neúctu a nakonec smrt, už od Finwëho časů, pokud vím."  
  
Nevyslovená otázka visela ve vzduchu - přišels mi přísahat věrnost?  
  
Ale Gil-galad se nezeptal a Celebrimbor neodpověděl, a konverzace pokračovala.  
  
"Tak je z tebe opět Fëanorovec, Celebrimbore - to je v Quenyi co, Tyelperinquar? Když jsi z Amanu, musíš mít i otcovské jméno, že?"  
  
"Mám." Poklekl na jedno koleno a promluvil Vznešenou řečí. "Jsem třetí svého jména, Curufinwë, syn Curufinwëho, syna Curufinwëho. Před tebou znovu přijímám jméno, které jsem odvrhl. Kéž ho nosím k jeho uzdravení."  
  
Král pozvedl ruce v požehnání.  
  
"Já, Gil-galad, syn-" rozkašlal se. "Já Gil-galad, potomek králů, " pokračoval, "pán Lindonu a Velekrál Noldor ve Středozemi, slyším tvá slova a přijímám je. Nechť se stane, jak pravíš."  
  
Celebrimbor se znova postavil, nejistý jestli si z něj Král střílí a jestli zmínka o jeho záhadném původu byla záměrná. V Gil-galadových očích byla úleva, a drobná jiskřička pobavení - náhle si vzpomněl, že i přes královský postoj a věky vepsané v jeho tváři je Gil-galad o několik století mladší než on sám.  
  
Navzdory zimě se zdálo, že krátký obřad ho pozvedl na duchu, stejně jako Celebrimbora samotného.  
  
"Nikdo z nás tady nemá otce, " řekl, a v jeho hlase nebyla tíha, ačkoli slova byla smutná. "Jsme sirotci, Curufinwë III. Všichni Noldor jsou nyní sirotky."  
  
Nad mořem se mezi valícími se mračny zablesklo, a Král se zaposlouchal, aby se ujistil, že vzdálený zvuk je skutečně jen hřmění, a ne další pohyb země. Začaly padat první těžké kapky deště, téměř černé prachem. Nasadil si kápi.  
  
"Věk silmarilů skončil. Konec války, stejně jako konec všeho, co jsme znali. Občas se mi zdá, že se dívám na konec světa."  
  
Vody Luny, kdysi zvané Modrá řeka, se černé a oranžové vlévaly do nového zálivu a tvorové, které z nich rybáři vytáhli, byli zrůdní, beztvaré a bezoké věci z šupin a slizu. A ani ty, které vypadaly jako ryby, se nikdo neodvažoval jíst.  
  
Den za dnem vyplavovalo moře úlomky zničeného světa - většinou stromy, ale také kosti, rezavějící brnění, úlomky otesaného kamene či keramiky ze ztracených měst Beleriandu, a někdy se mezi běl vyplavených kmenů vmísily, bledé a duté, kosti draků.  
  
Ale Celebrimbor se nedíval na pobřeží, nýbrž na západ, jako by dohlédl až do země, kterou ztratili.  
  
Zpola ve snu se zeptal. "Pamatuješ si, že Noldor nechávali na plážích drahokamy pro Teleri?"  
  
"Slyšel jsem ten příběh, ano," začal Gil-galad, ale Celebrimbor pokračoval. "Já ne. Matka mi o tom vyprávěla, ale bylo to než jsem se narodil, dokonce i v Amanu. Za mých časů - a to jsem byl při Zatmění mladší než je teď tvůj herold - byly už naše dílny zaměstnány spíše výrobou zbraní než klenotů.  
  
Ale ten obraz drahokamů na pláži se mnou zůstal. To je kdo jsme, kdo máme být. Vidět ve světě krásu, a vrátit ji, přerozenou, odraženou, znásobenou a krásnější. Poklad, který není určený k hromadění, ale k rozdávání, pohozený na pláži a zářící ve vodách."  
  
Gil-galad pohlédl na pláž pod nimi, zanesenou zbytky potopeného kontinentu.  
  
"Dary Noldor," řekl měkce. Blesky ozářily vzdálené mraky jako tmavé siluety hor.  
  
"Proč jsi zůstal?" vrátil Celebrimbor Králi otázku, kterou mu dřív položil. "Když Západ není zapovězen mně, nemůže přece být zapovězen tobě. A přesto jsi zde."  
  
"Samozřejmě že jsem. Jsem Velekrál Noldor ve Středozemi - co máme co do činění s Amanem? A navíc, jako Král jsem sám synem soumraku. Nechme jasnou zemi na západě být útočištěm pro ty zraněné, které nemůžeme uzdravit, ale dokud je můj lid tady, a dokud je ve mně život, nezřeknu se jich."  
  
Při jeho slovech se Celebrimbor usmál, prvním upřímným úsměvem, který Gil-galad na jeho tváři viděl.  
  
"Děkuji." Stiskl Královu ruku - jeho stisk byl mírný, ale překvapivě pevný. Měl ruku řemeslníka.  
  
"Curufinwë Tyelperinquar," pronesl Král. "Schopný Finwe stříbrné ruky - tví rodiče měli zjevně jasnou představu o tvých talentech."  
  
"Stříbrného úchopu, spíše. Alespoň tohle jméno je dobře vybrané. Nehodlám se pustit."  
  
Pokývl hlavou směrem k zemi kolem nich - v jeho očích byla ctižádost, a zvláštní, prudká láska, která se v tom zničeném místě vyjímala podivně.  
  
Když ta země byla Ossiriandem, Sedmiříčím, bývala zelená a kvetoucí, místo plné jilmů a popínavé révy. Nyní zde tekla jediná řeka, svádějící podivné vody z Modrých hor do nově příchozího moře. Král si povzdechl.  
  
"I tak nám může vyklouznout. Herold Valinoru mi něco řekl, než odešli přes velký oceán. Morgoth je pryč, ale jeho vůle je vepsána do světa. Ve všech věcech na tomto pobřeží je stín jeho zla, vše vybledne a setmí se."  
  
"Morgothova vůle? Vzdoruju jí." Celebrimbor pustil jeho ruku, ale ne jeho pohled.  
  
"A ty jí vzdoruješ, Králi Noldor. Tvůj lid - náš lid - jí vzdoruje. Trpaslíci jí vzdorují ve svých horách. Dokonce i lidé jí vzdorují, schoulení kolem ohňů v lesích."  
  
"Jsou úžasní," přerušil ho Gil-galad, "skutečně úžasní. Mezi potopením Beleriandu a vyhnanstvím Noldor by sis mohl myslet, že žádní nezbyli, ale já je viděl - čas od času - stále vytrvávají, navzdory všemu. Krutě ale strádají hladem, a zimou." Nastavil ruku a popelavé kapky mu zbarvily dlaň do černa. "Manwëho vichry ještě nevyčistily popel z horních proudů - bude to další rok bez léta. Jaro už téměř uplynulo, ačkoli to není vidět."  
  
Celebrimbor opět poklekl na jedno koleno, ale tentokrát nehleděl na krále, ale na zem pod nimi. Trávy a mechy Ossiriandubyly dávno mrtvé, a zanechaly po sobě jen holou hlínu - ale u pobřeží už začínaly růst nové rostliny: nízké vřesy a ostružiní, bílé kvítky jasné pod tmavou oblohou. Dotkl se okvětních plátků. "Ne," řekl. "Jaro přišlo. Pozvedni hlavu, Králi Noldor. Obloha se vyjasní. Ještě uvidíme tenhle zatracený svět zářit."  
  
Gil-galad cítil teplo v jeho slovech a oheň za nimi, ale stavěl se k nim s opatrností vlastní jeho úřadu.  
  
"Možná - ale než začne zářit, musíme v něm zase začít žít. Tábor jsi viděl, předpokládám, když tě za mnou poslal Elrond?"  
  
Celebrimbor přikývl. "Myslím, že jako přístav poslouží dobře, časem. Plánujete tady stavět?"  
  
"Možná se budeme muset stáhnout dál. Círdan se usazuje u východního ústí zálivu. Budeme potřebovat hlídky na obou stranách, tak daleko na západ, jak to půjde. Ale pobřeží není stabilní." Mezi uprchlíky v severním táboře bylo málo chuti budovat, tábor pro ně byl něco dočasného, nic víc než místo, kde se usazovaly zbytky Eldar vyplavené z Beleriandu válkou, stejně jako stromy a kosti na pláži. Stále ještě truchlili - hluboké poznání rozptýlené ve větru, ztracené poklady.  
  
"Šok postupně přejde," poznamenal Celebrimbor. "Budeme zase stavět z kamene."  
  
Jeho oči byly nyní živé a prohlížely si pobřeží, ruce jako by už črtaly opevnění, cesty, věže a brány.  
  
"Ztratili jsme nástroje? Vyrobíme si jiné. Ztratili jsme vědomosti? Budeme se učit znova. Širá Středozemě leží před námi. Aman nepotřebujeme."  
  
"Je-li v žalu síla a v hořké zkušenosti moudrost, jsme silnější a moudřejší než byli mladí Noldor nově přišlí z Valinoru."  
  
Celebrimbor nevěděl, myslí-li to král vážně. Gil-galad sám si nebyl jistý.  
  
"Ponechme Pány Západu jejich mírumilovným břehům, my, kteří jsme si zvolili tento svět, z něj ještě učiníme místo, nad kterým užasnou. Ano - a nakonec přijdou za námi. To není pošetilý sen, který nevyměřuje cenu let v krvi a žalu - kdo zná tu cenu lépe než my? Ať pracujeme třeba tisíce let, ale zacelíme rány tohoto světa - a co víc, učiníme ho krásným. Vidíš to, Gil-galade? Já ano."  
  
"Věřím, že ty ano." Král ho poplácal po rameni. "Ale vrátíš se se mnou do tábora?"  
  
"Na nějaký čas určitě - chci vidět svou - sestřenici? Tetu? Paní Galadriel. Také si vybrala tyto břehy a věřím, že si máme mnoho co říct. Myslím, že je na druhé straně zálivu. Ale cestování teď trvá příliš dlouho. Možná, že cesty by byly dobrý začátek, až se tábor usadí, ačkoli byste se mohli zaměřit na doky-"  
  
"Promluv si s mou poradkyní, má na starost všechny, kdo jsou a nejsou v táboře. Všechno v paměti, samozřejmě, nemáme žádný papír - ale tak to Sindar dělali vždycky. Může ti říct, kdo tu je. Tkadlena ví, že potřebujeme schopné ruce.."  
  
Cestou rozbitým terénem probírali své možnosti. Celebrimbor odmítl pověření organizací záchranných prací. "Potřebuješ poradce, a to není můj dar. Ale rád pomohu, jak je v mých silách. A také, Králi," dodal za chůze, "je-li mezi vámi kdo osvobozený z Morgothova područí, pošli ho za mnou, pokud chce být součástí díla."  
  
Král sebou trhl. "Skutečně myslíš, že kdokoliv, koho nutili k práci v kovárnách Angbandu, se bude chtít vrátit k řemeslu?"  
  
Celebrimbor se zastavil. "Jsme určeni pro svět," řekl. "To je práce, která nám náleží. Pracovat pro dobro a nápravu místo zla může přinést více uzdravení než staletí odpočinku. A sám dobře víš, že já nemohu odsuzovat nikoho s, řekněme, pochybnou minulostí..."  
  
\---  
  
V táboře v noci hořely velké ohně, kouřící a praskající, kvůli světlu stejně jako teplu a stále neschopné poskytnout dost obojího. Král Noldor našel svého herolda na obvyklém místě, ve stanech léčitelů, usazeného na patách vedle jedné z mnoha truhlic na byliny, kterou doplňoval. Mezi Eldar nebylo obvyklé sloužit jako léčitel i jako válečník, ale schopnosti jeho herolda to, zdálo se, rozvíjelo místo umenšovalo. Možná to bylo jeho lidskou krví, ačkoli si zvolil osud Eldar.  
  
"Elronde! V popelu Feanorova rodu je stále ještě žhavý uhlík, zdá se. Tvůj bratranec přišel mezi nás."  
  
"Bratranec?" Zprvu neporozuměl, ale když pochopil význam Králových slov, zvláštní výraz na pomezí smutku a úlevy mu přeběhl přes tvář. "Ano, bratranec. Měl jsem ho tak pozdravit?" Odložil lahvičku s léky. "Nějak mu nedokážu říct tu správnou věc. Snažil jsem se mu sdělit, že je vítán bez ohledu na jeho rodinu - koneckonců jsem tady já. Ale zareagoval chladně, a já si až pak uvědomil, jak to muselo vyznít."  
  
"Nejsi jeden z těch Fëanorovců?"  
  
Odpovědí byl Gil-galadovi výraz rozpaků ve tváři jeho herolda. Ačkoli zdrsněl životem stráveným ve Válce a v poli byl sebevědomý stejně jako při léčení, stále v něm bylo něco z nejistoty mládí, když mluvil o své rodině.  
  
Král se usmál a pomohl mu na nohy. "Budeš mít čas dát věci do pořádku, Elronde. Máme před sebou celý svět."


End file.
